Your Love
by MeiBsugar
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu" sehun/ "Aku tidak Mau" -Jongin/ "Aku t-takut Hun"-Jongin/"Aku ingin kau menunggu-"-sehun/ Hunkai slight chankai/ GS!


YOUR LOVE

.

.

Cast :

Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

OC :

Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol

Genre :

Romance, Friendship, General , Drama

Rated :

T

Pair :

Hunkai, slight Chankai

WARNING! IT'S GS! Jongin, Luhan, Baek hyun GS! !

.

.

.

DLDR! please click "back" on your phone! if you don't like my story

.

.

Hunkai

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Pagi yang sama pada hari yang baru, baru untuk mereka yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari dimana mereka memasuki kembali kesekolah baru atau lama mereka.

Tidak berbeda dengan Jongin, gadis itu sudah siap dan lengkap dengan atribut sekolahnya. Semangatnya sangat terlihat ketika senyum manisnya merekah dengan begitu indahnya, yang sekarang ini berada dikelas tingkat akhir SHS.

Jongin berangkat sekolah menggunakan kendaraan umum, dan setibanya dia berjalan memasuki area sekolahnya yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini dengan langkah riang. Jongin adalah siswa biasa dan tidak mengikuti organisasi atau club manapun kecuali dikelas ia pernah menjadi Bendahara dan sekretaris kelas, mengingat itu Jongin berdoa untuk tidak menjadi salah satu dalam organisasi kelasnya ditahun terakhirnya ini, Jongin _kapok_ sudah ikut andil mengurus kelasnya.

Berjalan dengan tenang melalui murid-murid baru yang menatapnya, sungguh Jongin sangat risih apabila ditatap seperti itu. Tidak jauh dari tempat Jongin berada ada seorang laki-laki menatap intes kearahnya entahlah apa maksud lelaki itu menatapnya. Jongin juga merasakan tatapan itu. Bahkan Jongin tatap balik lelaki itu langsung memutuskan tatapannya kepada Jongin. Kenapa lelaki itu?, batinnya.

"Jongin-ah!" itu panggil sahabat Jongin namanya-

"astaga Baekhyun! kau mengejutkanku saja"

-ya Baekhyun namanya, ia berteriak setelah ia mendapati Jongin berdiri diperkumpulan untuk kelas menengah dan tingkat akhir SHS.

"hehehe, maaf" ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hei Jong! Kenapa lelaki itu terus menatapmu? apa kau kenal?" rentetan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin menyergit heran, setelah melihat kemana arah telunjuk Baekhyun yang lentik Jongin mengerti.

"entahlah Baek, biarkan saja dia dan aku tidak mengenalnya" dan Jonginpun menarik pelan Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan tempat berdirinya tadi menuju tempat pembagian kelas mereka di sisi lain lapangan.

.

Jongin POV

wah ku lihat tahun ini peminat murid baru disekolahku sangat banyak berbeda dengan dua tahun terakhir ku bersekolah, mungkin karena sekolahku kini menjadi sekolah yang terbaik ke-3 setelah SOPA dan KIRIN dan mencoba mengalahkan Hanrim SHS yang dulu menjadi yang ketiga, dan aku tidak akan berbicara panjang lebar soal sekolahku ini.

Oh iya perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin gadis yang sekarang ini berada ditingkat akhir SHS, Dan ngomong-ngomong sekolah ku ini bernama Seoul SHS, sekolah umum dikorea tapi mampu bertahan dan bersaing dengan sekolah swasta. Hari ini juga akan ada pembagian kelas sekaligus hari pertama Kami akan memulai pelajaran, sekolah kami tidak dibiasakan untuk bersantai mengingat baru pertama masuk setelah liburan kenaikan kelas.

Aku sempat malu Saat adik-adik kelas itu menatapku, apalagi lelaki tadi ia menatapku seolah aku mangsanya-menurutku- dan lebih baik kau menghindar bukan? daripada merasa tidak enak, dan Aku pun menjauh dari tempat itu bersama Baekhyun sahabatku yang sudah dua tahun terakhir satu ruangan dengannya menuju sisi lapangan lain untuk melihat informasi kelas yang akan aku tempati sebelum akhirnya aku lulus.

"asa! akhirnya, Jongin kita satu kelas lagi yeyeye" teriak Baekhyun senang sesudah mengetahui bahwa ia akan sekelas LAGI dengan ku.

Oh tidakkk, ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak menyedihkan haha bagaimanapun jenuhnya aku selalu bersama Baekhyun selama ini aku akan sangat senang bersamanya. Dia adalah sahabat baikku, ia berbeda dengan orang-orang lain yang tidak menyukaiku. Bahkan diawal pertemuan Kami di tahun pertama berada disekolah ini ia mengulurkan tangan pertama untuk berkenalan denganku. Ah! untuk informasi aku hanya siswa biasa yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di SSHS ini, setelah orang tuaku meninggal Aku hidup bersama saudara-saudaraku tidak jauh dari sekolah ini.

Dan untuk lelaki yang menatapku tadi, Aku bertemu kembali denganya. Ia duduk di kursi belakang urutan deret ketiga, mungkin Dia murid pindahan, bisa saja.

Dilihat lelaki tadi wajahnya sangat tampan! Bahkan kumpulan siswi-siswi disana menatap kagum padanya, dan apa-apan kau Jongin!. Mana mungkin ia menatapmu!, bisa sajakan dia menatap orang yang dibelakang atau didepan atau disekelilingmu?. Ugh kenapa Dia bisa tampan? seandainya saja dia- stop Jongin tidak usah berandai-andai kau terlalu sering membaca fanfic dan menonton drama maka inilah yang sering terjadi dengan kau!.

Tapi memang benarkan, laki-laki itu terus menatapku?. huh! aku kan tidak ingin berharap. Hei Jongin! jangan pernah berani berharap, ingat ITU!

 _Huh miris sekali hidupmu Jongin!._

Jongin POV END

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan terlewatkan sekarang Jongin mengetahui siapa lelaki itu, namanya Oh Sehun dia murid pindahan dari Jaerim SHS entah apa alasannya untuk pindah. Satu bulan terlewati juga Sehun itu adalah orang yang kurang bersosialisasi terkecuali dengan Luhan gadis cantik dan Imut dikelas mereka adalah teman sebangkunya, ia sedikit dingin dan acuh kepada yang lain, itu menurut Jongin.

Dan selama itu juga perhatian Sehun terus tertuju kepada Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin bingung.

Seiringnya berjalan waktu setelah kejadian Sehun satu kelompok dengan Jongin itu membuat mereka dekat, ternyata Sehun tidak menyebalkan bahkan ia sangat baik kepadaku, kata Jongin Saat Baekhyun bertanya.

"kau menyukai Sehun, Jong?" Jongin hanya terdiam saat ditanya oleh Baekhyun.

suka? entah Jongin tidak mengetahuinya. Ia hanya merasa nyaman dengan perilaku Sehun

"tidak baek" ada nada keraguan didalam suara Jongin Saat membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya berdecak tidak suka, bilang saja suka apa sesulit itu?, batin Baekhyun.

"Ku dengar ya Sehun dekat dengan Luhan, kau tau itukan?"

"tidak kau beritau juga aku sudah mengetahuinya Baek!" Jongin memutar matanya malas.

"kenapa kau sewot seperti itu?" Jongin membulatkan matanya, astaga kenapa Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu?.

"sudah lah Baek, jangan membahas tentang itu" Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dikanting yang sedang mencoba mengabiskan makanannya.

Baekhyun POV

Sehun murid pindahan dari Jaerim SHS itu apa gerangan dia selalu melihat Jongin? apa dia menyukai sahabatku itu?. Dia memang tampan tapi dilihat dia orang yang pendiam dan sedikit dingin, berbicara juga tidak terlalu banyak, sok keren gitu?. Ah terserahlah aku tidak mau perduli tentang itu.

Baekhyun POV END

.

.

.

Kedekatan antara Jongin dan Sehun membuahkan hasil kepada si Chanyeol mantan kekasih Jongin dulu dikelas menengah, Chanyeol cemburu dibuatnya bagaimana bisa seperti ini, batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang berusaha kembali pada Jongin tapi sekalipun tidak dihiraukan oleh Jongin.

Bagi Jongin Chanyeol itu hanya masa lalunya, dan ia tidak ingin mengingatnya bagaimana ia selalu mengacuhkan lelaki berparas tampan dan tingginya sedikit melibihi Sehun itu. Ia terlalu banyak menyakiti Chanyeol, dan Jongin tidak ingin lebih menyakitinya.

Padahal Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Jongin, sedangkan Jongin tidak sama sekali makanya ia meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan sampai sekarang pun Jongin malu untuk bertukar sapa dengan Chanyeol mengingat perbuatan ia dulu kepada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Karena insiden satu kelompok ternyata sehun tidak seperti perkiraanku, Dia orang yang baik kalau lawan bicaranya baik dan ia akan sopan jika orang juga sopan dengannya. Mungkin setiap Kali aku melihat dia hanya diam dan tidak berinteraksi makanya aku tidak tau. Ia mengatakan kepadaku kedatangan ia di sekolah ini karena ia dipindahkan oleh ibunya yang sibuk membantu ayahnya bekerja, tipe istri sayang suami- tapi bukan itu hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah karena ia pernah diabaikan oleh orang tuanya ia dulu orang yang kasar, seperti preman, ugal-ugalan, Sering tawuran, dan hal hal yang membuat dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya. Kasian memang tapi menurutku selama ia bersekolah disini tidak adapun sesuatu yang menganggunya atau ia menganggu yang lain. Sehun agak berubah katanya sendiri setelah mengenal seseorang, Wah hebat sekali orang itu.

"nanti pulang sama aku ya?!" perintah Sehun, enak sekali Anak ini main perintah saja tapi ya karena sehun naik mobil aku bisa menghemat uang sakuku hehe.

"OK!" jawabku kami masih berada didalam kelas dan sekarang ini akan dimulai jam pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini.

Entah lagi-lagi perasaanku atau mungkin karena aku terlalu peka? perhatian Sehun sekarang terlalu lebih untukku yang aku sendiri mulai risih dibuatnya. Apa dia menyukaiku? tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiKu memang aku gadis cantik sehingga Sehun menyukaiku? lagipula banyak diluar sana yang lebih dari aku meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihnya. Ayo Kim Jongin jangan mulai berharap atas perhatian Sehun itu yang akhirnya membuatmu kembali jatuh. Cukup dimasa lalumu seolah kau dipermainkan dan sekarang kau harus lebih waspada.

Jongin POV END

.

.

Setelah bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran selesai, semua murid SSHS berhambur keluar demi menjernihkan pikiran mereka. Tidak dengan Sehun dan Jongin, mereka justru memperlambat waktu pulang mereka, _perasaanku kurang baik, semoga saja tidak seperti perkiraanku_ , batin Jongin.

Seakan ingin mengajak Sehun keluar dari kelas, Jongin merasa ia seperti tidak menginjak kaki di bumi. Perkataan yang diucapkan Sehun tadi membuat organ tubuhnya tidak berfungsi.

"aku menyukaimu!" ulang Sehun, Jongin hanya diam.

"lalu?" balas Jongin sekenanya.

"apa kau mau jadi pacarku?", Jongin tercekat.

"menjadi pacarmu?"

"..." Sehun mengangguk berharap.

"kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"karena A-aku menyu-kaimu, ya menyukaimu!" kata Sehun agak ragu.

"maaf kalau kau seperti itu terlihat tidak tulus dan menginginkanku sebagai pacarmu? aku tidak bisa!. Hatiku tidak bisa menerima orang yang hanya bisa mempermainkan saja dan akhirnya akan pergi!". dan Jongin berlari sejauh mungkin dari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa? Sehun mengaku padamu? bukan kah bagus Jong? kenapa kau menolaknya?" Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Jongin sekarang, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"diam Baek! kau hanya membuatku pusing".

 _"Arrgh Byun Baekhyun itu membuatku pusing saja! Dia kira aku rela melepas Sehun? aku juga mencintai Sehun, tapi Sehun sendiri hanya menyukaiku hiks, aku egois memang tapi perkataanku terakhir dengan Sehun memang sungguh-sungguh, aku terlalu lelah menerima seseorang jika akhirnya dia pergi. Dan aku bukan seperti bocah JHS yang seenaknya bisa menerima seperti itu"._

"lalu kenapa Jongin! ini sudah 3 minggu kau juga tidak bertemu sapa dengannya!"

" _kumohon Baek diam_ "

"aishh terserah padamu saja! buang rasa takutmu Jong! apa kau ingin menjadi perawan tua?".

rasa takutmu...

rasa takut...

takut...

takut?...

 _Ahhh sial rasa takut itu datang kembali, ini semua karena rasa takut! takut ditinggalkan orang yang kucintai, aishhhhh._

.

.

.

Satu bulan terlewati Jongin dengan tidak berada didekat Sehun, walau sehun berkali-kali mencoba mendekati dirinya, chat pesan dan telpon Sehun pun sering dibiarkan oleh Jongin. Dan itu semakin membuat Sehun tersiksa.

Jongin POV

Aku tau! aku memang gadis yang egois! aku menghiraukan orang yang mempunyai rasa denganku tapi aku terlalu takut, aku takut seandainya aku menerimanya lalu ia pergi? tidak aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Ini sangat menyiksaku jujur aku harus seperti apa.

Aku berjalan gontai keluar kelas usai pelajarnya selesai, dan aku tidak menyadari ternyata teman-temanku lebih dahulu pulang, termasuk Baekhyun karena ia ada urusan dirumah.

Huh ini sanga-

"Jongin!" -suara orang ini, yang selalu ingin Ku hindari. Aku mencoba menghiraukannya dengan terus berjalan.

"kenapa kau menghindariku!" Sehun mencegat dengan mencengkram tanganku erat dan ini sedikit sakit.

"lepaskan" aku mencoba melonggarkan(?) cengkraman tangannya.

"aku butuh penjelasan, kenapa kau menolakku?"

tidak, aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya tapi ini terlalu sakit untukku pendam.

"apa kau bersungguh denganku?" aku mencoba mendonggakkan kepalaku dan menatap Sehun.

aku melihat gurat kebingungan dimata sehun-

"kau meragukanku?" -apa maksudnya? Aku hanya menunduk takut.

"kau mengira aku hanya main-main denganmu?" ada apa dengan Sehun? dia seperti marah denganku, hikss bagaimana ini aku terlalu takut

"hiks" isak tangis pelanku terdengar olehnya ia merengkuh daguku dan tangannya mengusap pipiku yang mulai dibanjiri air mata.

"a-aku takut Hun hiks" kau bodoh Kim Jongin bagaimana bisa kau menangis di depan Sehun!, kau memang lemah!.

"takut?". pergilah jangan kasihi Aku.

"hiks,, aku ta-takut" suaraku mulai mengeras aku tidak bisa terus menerus semakin seperti ini, rasanya sesak dijantungku Bahkan sangat sulit untuk bernapas.

"tapi aku menyukaimu dan ingin aku jadi kekasi-"

"Persetanan dengan itu, AKU TIDAK PERLU STATUS ITU!" Aku kelepasan segeraku tutup mulutku dengam tanganku dan mulai menangis, astaga.

"aku takut hiks, kau akan meninggalkan Ku" lirihku, alasanku memang tidak masuk akal tapi bagaimana lagi aku sendiri sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa keinginanku.

Dan aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya yang ku bisa, ini menyakitkan! rasa takut ini selalu datang! Ku mohon pergilah!.

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" masih dengan suara yang lembut, hiks Sehun kau membuatku semakin tersiksa.

"aku tidak cantik dan tidak Kaya! aku hanya orang biasa dan aku tidak cocok disampingmu kenapa harus aku orang yang kau sukai?" aku menunduk, otakku terlalu payah.

"aku tidak memperlukan semua itu, aku sunggu-"

"kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh padaku, pasti tidak perlu status itu bukan? aku tau ini sangat egois dan terlalu berlebihan-"

"-tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memperlakukan hatiku untuk status yang Bahkan tanpa status itu sendiri tidak penting!"

"persetanan dengan ITU aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan status hubungan itu Hun!" selama aku berbicara dengan Sehun, aku menatap lekat-lekat matanya.

"aku hanya ingin seseorang yang mencintaiku dan kucintai menjadi orang yang terakhir berlabuh dihatiku dan menetap selamanya disini-

"-bukan berlabuh kemudian berlayar lagi, aku terlalu lelah menerima orang itu datang dan pergi. Dan aku ingin kau menyerah sebelum rasa egoku semakin besar" dan sekali lagi aku meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya diam terpaku, astaga kenapa aku sangat egois.

status yang lebih dari sekedar itu.

.

.

Setelah insiden itu aku mencoba menghindar pada Sehun, Aku memang pengecut tapi rasa ego ku lebih memenangkannya. Aku memang tidak berpikir ingin dinikahi oleh Sehun, hanya saja aku tidak terima dia hanya menginginkanku untuk jadi kekasihnya. Rasanya seakan-akan dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dan aku perlu hubungan yang lebih pasti dari sekedar itu.

Argh! aku sangat pusing memikirkan itu.

Jongin POV END

.

.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat Jongin menjauhinya, Sehun bingung memang apa salahnya? ia hanya meminta gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya tapi kenapa Jongin seperti meminta sebagai ist- oh tunggu! tidak mungkin kan Jongin minta dinikahi olehnya? bahkan mereka belum lulus sekalipun. Mungkin bertanya tidak salah kan? ya lebih baik dia bertanya.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, gadis itu merasa dirinya keterlaluan terhadap Sehun. Lagipula Sehun kan hanya memintanya sebagai kekasihnya dan ia juga memiliki perasaan kepada Sehun. Mungkin lebih baik ia meminta maaf kepada Sehun, ya! dia harus meminta maaf.

.

.

Ujian Negara pun tidak terasa mereka lewati, sebagian mereka melakukan persiapan dengan sungguh-sungguh belajar karena mereka ingin memasuki pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Jongin mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Sehun bahwa lelaki itu ingin bertemu dengannya ditaman belakang sekolah dan menurut Jongin ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk meminta maaf kepada Sehun.

Jongin sudah menunggu sekitar Lima menit ditempat yang sudah mereka janjikan.

 _"sepertinya kau berniat sekali ingin bertemu Sehun! Jong"._

Dan Jongin sadari Sehun sudah menampakan sosoknya, dia melihat Sehun kini dengan tegapnya ia berjalan sungguh lelaki yang sempurna, menurut Jongin.

"apa kau menunggu lama?" seperti biasa Sehun berbicara lembut kepada Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin senang.

"tidak juga, ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini?"

"..." Sehun tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menyergit heran.

"Hun!" panggil Jongin.

"sebenarnya Aku- Aku ingin bertanya, tapi menurutku itu terlalu penting untuk sekarang!"

"apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"eum,, tidak-tidak apa-apa! ah ya beruhubung ini Kita sudah melewati Ujian Negara. apa kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi?" Jongin sempat ingin protes karena Sehun mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka

"kau taulah Aku hanya orang biasa Sehun, Mana mungkin aku bisa. Setidaknya menurutku sudah beruntung jika aku lulus dari sekolah ini." ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum kecil dan Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin

"Jongin!" Jongin sempat membeku saat jemari Sehun merengkuh dan melesakkan jari besarnya dijari kecil milik Jongin. Jongin menatap tangannya yang digenggam Sehun.

"apa kau mau menungguku?, ini mungkin terdengar egois dan memaksa karena aku ingin kau menungguku sampai nanti aku kembali lagi?!" Jongin hanya terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun.

"kembali dengan status yang pasti?" Jongin meminta kepastian yang diinginkannya.

"apapun untukmu" Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin kepelukkannya.

"baiklah aku menunggumu" ucap Jongin mantap, entah kenapa ia mengiyakannya tanpa takut.

.

.

setelah itu hubungan keduanya membaik bahkan mereka tampak lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Jika ada yang bertanya apa Jongin dang Sehun berpacaran? Maka jawabannya adalah tidak!. menurut Jongin status berpacaran itu tidak penting, kalau kau sungguh-sungguh apapun kau lakukan untuk masa depanmu bukan?, tanpa status dan saling menjaga Jongin yakin mereka akan kembali bersama. Meskipun juga Jongin terus berdo'a untuk itu, berdo'a untuk kebersamaannya dengan Sehun.

Intinya menurut Jongin, Jika dua orang saling mengasihi tanpa status dengan berstatus -pacaran- bukankah tidak jauh beda?. Bahkan menurut Jongin pacaran itu sangat ribet dan tidak pastI, walau itu tergantung mereka yang menjalaninya. Ini keinginan Jongin, rasa takutnya menjalin hubungan -pacaran- tidak menjadikan ia takut untuk bersama dengan Sehun selamanya . Bahkan itu yang Jongin inginkan, egois memang haha.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

hufftttt cerita ini menguras banyak tenaga Dan otakku, secara karena Aku membuatnya di apl goes to go Dan cerita ini Aku buat sebelumnya tapi karena apl goes to go ku sedang eror Aku berulang Kali membuatnya walau lebih bagus dialur tulisan pertama BTW ini tulisan Kali ketigaku karna ya kataku itu apl goes to go yang eror Dan bukannya tersimpan malah terhapus.

semoga kalian suka membacanya, alur ini tidak sengaja terinspirasi dipikiranku ketika Aku sedang Mudik (kembali ke kota ku bersekolah) mungkin ada banyak Kata-Kata yang kalian tidak mengerti karena Aku bersikeras menyelesaikannya dengan waktu berhari-Hari. Dan juga kapasitas otakku yang memadai.

hehehe selamat membaca ya, ah kalau kalian menginginkan ini berlanjut (sequel) Aku akan membuatnya.

sekalian promosi ini adalah pin bm ku 5269565F Dan yullseh id line Dan juliiabbh IG, katakanlah kalau kalian menjadi reader ffku seandainya kaliam menambahkanku sebagai teman di sosmed, untuk siders Aku tidak apa-apa silahkan tambahkn beberapa alamat sosmedku untuk kalian yang ingin memberi review Jika tidak memiliki akun.

terimakasih yang menyempatkan untuk membacanya. Dan Aku sudah terlalu pusing untuk memperbaiki ceritanya hehe semoga kalian suka kalau tidak suka tidak apa-apa.

byeeeee #bow


End file.
